


Um Pé na Estrada

by baddieyang



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Solo, Travel, amadurecimento, viagem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Inuyasha está partindo em uma aventura e, antes de finalmente cair na estrada, ele precisa cumprir a difícil tarefa que é se despedir de seus amigos e família.





	Um Pé na Estrada

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto Inuyasha Project, no site Social Spirit.

_O pé na estrada eu vou botar_   
_Que já tá na hora de ir_   
_Um lindo horizonte e um céu azul_   
_O que mais eu poderia pedir?_

O vento de outono fazia seus cabelos longos e brancos esvoaçarem, enquanto o homem encarava as folhas amarelas, laranjas e vermelhas das árvores balançando como  ritmo do vento.

Fazia anos que queria sair em uma caçada sozinho, mas seus pais e amigos sempre o impediam, dizendo que ele é uma pessoa muito inocente e muito distraída para conseguir se manter vivo sem ninguém por perto. 

Até certo ponto ele concordava com o que falavam de si, ele realmente é alguém que se distrai fácil e que confia em pessoas que acabara de conhecer, mas, no seu ponto de vista, ele nunca iria aprender a ser mais duro não pudesse se colocar em risco sem ter a certeza que alguém iria salvar a sua bunda.

Tinha decidido ir em busca de sua própria aventura no dia de seu aniversário de 18 anos, quando todas as suas pessoas favoritas estavam reunidas em volta da mesa de madeira de sua cozinha, cantando “parabéns pra você”, enquanto batiam palma e riam do rosto corado do albino.

Ele contou a notícia para todos de forma meio abrupta, o que fez a maioria das pessoas ficarem zangadas com ele, mas nada que ele não conseguisse consertar com uma boa conversa e seus famosos biquinhos.

_O pé na estrada eu vou botar_   
_E o coração eu quero abrir_   
_Sob os raios do sol, sigo um sonho meu_   
_Eu não posso deixar de sorrir_

_Nada é melhor do que amigos rever_   
_Ainda que demore a chegar_   
_As histórias vão fazer você sorrir_   
_Vão fazer você sonhar_

Finalmente o dia havia chegado e, com ele, a hora que  Inuyasha mais abominava: despedida. Todas as pessoas importantes em sua vida estavam paradas em frente da casa amarela com janelas e portas em madeira escura, onde o jovem adulto viveu durante toda a sua vida, junto de seus pais e de seu irmão, Sesshomaru, que sempre implicou consigo por ser mais “fraco” do que ele.

Seus  pais nunca brigaram com o mais velho por acharem que aquilo era uma típica implicação de irmão, mas, o que eles não sabiam, é que as palavras duras do outro sempre acertavam diretamente na ferida aberta.

Um dos motivos para ter decidido ter vergonha na cara e encarar o mundo foram as palavras e provocações que seu irmão sempre fazia questão de fazer e falar, todos os dias, nunca o deixando esquecer.

_Que todos saibam lá vou eu_   
_Por novos caminhos seguir_   
_Uma Lua lá no céu a olhar pra mim_   
_Eu vou sob as estrelas dormir_

_E, se a chuva cair, não vou parar_   
_Qualquer tempestade tem fim_   
_E o vento no meu rosto a soprar_   
_Me faz sonhar_   
_O que eu quero é caminhar assim_

Seria difícil deixar todos para trás por tempo indeterminado, mas  Inuyasha precisava crescer e amadurecer se realmente quisesse se casar com  Kagome , cujos pais teriam que aprovar seu cortejo e abençoar o casamento.

Além disso, precisava aprender a caçar para conseguir manter ele e  Kagome bem alimentados e bem quentes durante o inverno; sem contar com seus futuros filhos, que ele bem sabia serem o sonho da namorada desde sempre.

Com tudo isso em mente, ele tinha que engolir as lágrimas que queriam escorrer por suas bochechas e se despedir de todos, pois teria um longo caminho pela frente até achar a mestra da floresta, Kikyou, para que ela lhe ensinasse os truques.

Ninguém de sua tribo foi sortudo o suficiente para achar a grande mestra, mas  Inuyasha estava confiante que seria o primeiro a realizar aquele feito e aprender tudo o que a moça  o quisesse ensinar.

_Pois eu vou seguindo_   
_Meu caminho_   
_Eu vou seguindo_   
_Eu vou seguindo_   
_Eu vou seguindo_   
_Eu vou seguindo_

_Que todos saibam que lá vou eu_   
_E o que eu mais quero é chegar_   
_Com um lindo horizonte e um céu azul_   
_Histórias eu quero contar_

Deu o último beijo em  Kagome , sussurrando em seu ouvido promessas de que se cuidaria e que voltaria o mais rápido que pudesse, para que propusesse o casamento para seus pais o quanto antes.

Com um aceno, virou as costas para todos, que estavam gritando seu nome e pedindo bençãos para que ele voltasse vivo e inteiro de sua jornada. Levantou o braço, sem olhar para trás, e sacudiu a mão, se despedindo de todos e torcendo para ninguém perceber que seus ombros estavam trêmulos com o choro que havia segurado até aquele momento.

Em uma mão, segurava a arma de caça favorita de seu pai, um presente do mesmo, e, na outra, uma trouxa com várias carnes e comidas para que ele conseguisse sobreviver até abater sua primeira caça.

_Mas que todos saibam que lá vou eu_   
_Caminhando, eu vou pro meu lar_   
_Sob os raios do sol_   
_Sigo um sonho meu_   
_Histórias eu quero contar_

_Sim, lá vou eu_   
_Olha, lá vou eu_


End file.
